


A Short Correspondence

by vifetoile



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Letters, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira writes to Avatar Korra in her recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Correspondence

Respected Avatar,

My name is Kuvira, and I am writing to you on behalf of the entire Metal Clan, dancers, soldiers, citizens of Zaofu all. We haven’t met personally, but I assisted you and Suyin Bei Fong in the capture of Zaheer. I worked closely with your father, Tonraq. Perhaps he remembers me.

You should find a card signed by all of us in the Metal Clan. Many of us witnessed your courage in the skirmish of the Tokhoi Canyons. You have our heartfelt admiration, and we are all praying for your swift and complete recovery.

You should also find a book: _First Footfall: An Introduction to Dance_ , by the scholar Seungjun. This book comes with my personal recommendation. Some years ago, I broke my leg while practicing for a performance the Spring Equinox Festival. While I recovered, Suyin gave me a copy of this book to read. Seungjun is a great philosopher who studies the many styles of dancing around the world. In addition to this, he is a very amusing and engaging writer. I enjoyed reading this book as I healed, and it has since become one of my favorites. While I know that my long-ago convalescence was nothing compared to your recovery, still I hope that this humble gift may entertain and help you, as it did for me.

When you are healed, perhaps I can invite you to Zaofu, where we can talk about the book.

Yours, on behalf of many,

Kuvira

 

Dear Kuvira and Metal Clan,

Thank you so much for the thoughtful gift. My father does remember you, Kuvira. I remember how brave you all were. You have also been very kind. The card and letter really made my day, and I look forward to reading _First Footfall_. To know that I have your support is truly humbling. Thank you, again.

Yours,

Korra

 

(Written three months later)

Dear Kuvira and Metal Clan,

I am writing to thank you a second time for _First Footfall_. For the last few weeks I have been reading it aloud to Master Katara, a chapter each night. We both really enjoyed it. Seungjun is a wonderful writer – very funny, but also serious when he needs to be. Seungjun has given Katara and I many new ideas about dancing, bending, and healing.

Kuvira, thank you so much for this thoughtful gift. I really do look forward to talking this book over with you.

Yours,

Korra

 

(There was no response.)

**Author's Note:**

> Letter-writing is a skill like any other. I figured that on paper Kuvira and Korra might both be formal and stiff, writing to near-strangers. Thank you for reading!


End file.
